A Different Kind
by S. Whisper
Summary: (Set in the Violet Rose world) All she could hear was the rapid beat of her heart and the pain coursing through her A scream escaped her throat once more; the world around her started to flash in her Jazz had never felt pain like this, Danny always protected her and she finally returned it.


**A multi-chapter one-shot in the Violet Rose world ^^ **

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Violet Rose, AU, Alena Timegear (c) Secretive Whisper**

* * *

(One-shot in the Violet Rose world)

A girl with long orange hair layed on a metal table, more like strapped down if you looked closely.

"Ah, Jasmine," Vladimir Masters said as he picked up a needle from the side table. "You know you could just tell me where Daniel moved the palace, if you tell me I'll let you go..." he said smiling evilly, Jazz blew her hair out of her aqua colored eyes and sent one of the cruelest looks she possibly could towards him.

"No," she said bluntly without hesitation, ever since she was little she always tried to protect her little brother from the terrible world they live it. Even though her brother now is the ghost king, she wasn't going to stop trying to protect him. Jazz promised her parents that she'll protect her baby brother at all costs.

Vlad's eyes flashed blood-red in anger, he took a deep breath, they soon turned to navy blue once more. "Well then," he pressed a button that deactivated the girl's cuffs, Jazz didn't move scared to know what would happened if she did.

"You choose this."

"No, _you _choose to do this, Vlad. I'm just not telling you what you desire."

With a growl, midnight black rings with a white aura appeared at the man's waist; the rings split in half, one going to the top of his head, the other going to the ends of his feet. His silver hair faded into black, his manipulative navy-blue colored eyes flashed into a dangerous pupil-less blood-red, the pale peach of his skin became a bright blue color. To anyone else they would be freaking out, but Jazz didn't even flinch.

She had to be used to this; her little brother, Danny, done this a million times in front of her, she was used to the blinding flashes and the change in the air. The change in the air had always became colder, and nipped her skin, while the air around the person changed as well; when her brother was around, the feel made anyone feel safe. Sure, he's done bad things but you just had to over look them. But the air around Vlad was quite the opposite, a unease feel hit her.

The girl knew she wasn't safe, this wasn't a fairy tale, no one would just drop in a save her. No one even knew she was here. Hope melted away from her heart quickly, as the light in her aqua-eyes disappeared.

Vlad Plasmius flew quickly towards her, Jazz did a backflip off the table. _"Show off," _Danny had once told her, she had laughed when he had said that.

Red eyes looked impressed at her, "My, you are getting better aren't you, Jasmine?" he said, pink-ish ectoplasm energy gathered in the palm of his hand, "Then this will be much more interesting."

Jazz watched carefully what kind of position his body was currently in, ghosts often gave hints of what they were about to do next through their body motions. Being raised by ghost scientists, Jack and Madeline Fenton did have its advantages.

Hovering above the ground, both of Vlad's black gloved hands started to smoke the color of his ectoplasm.

_Ok, he's going to shoot straight ahead._

She thought and she walked backwards slowly, Jazz stopped when she felt something behind her. She turned around slowly, her long bright locks falling in front of her tan face, the girl's eyes met the eyes of the Vlad copy. turquoise-aqua met blood-red.

Vlad smirked winningly and injected something in her wrist; Jasmine bit her bottom lip in pain, desperately trying to stop the scream forming in her throat but no avail the scream escaped her lips.

"You inflicted this on yourself," The man said, accusingly, "I know your smart, but this was a foolish decision."

His tone turned sad, "What a shame, too. You seemed talented like your mother, and you also look like her; Too bad _Jack,_" Vlad spoke with venom, "ruined your DNA."

But the young red-head heard nothing, all she could hear was the rapid beat of her heart and the pain coursing through her veins. A scream escaped her throat once more; the world around her started to flash in her eyes. Jazz had never felt pain like this, Danny always protected her and she finally returned the favor.

* * *

"Phantom! Sir!"

Danny Phantom, king of the ghost zone, sat on the ledge of a window with a young pretty girl sitting next to him. Both of them were chatting before they were rudely interrupted.

"What is it?" Phantom asked coldly. He had snow-white messy bangs and bright emerald-green eyes, his eyes were narrowed in a threatening way almost telling the guard to say something. The girl - who had chestnut-brown hair pulled into a ponytail with stormy grey eyes - set a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Ok, before you threaten him, you should at lest listen to what he has to say," the brown-haired girl said, Danny grumbled but still nodded his head to tell the guard to keep speaking. The green-eyed ghost knew better than to argue with the time masters apprentice, Alena Timegear.

The guard smiled kindly at Alena, who smiled back just as kind, "It's about your sister, your highness," he said in an afraid tone, the guard knew Phantom was overprotective of his loved ones and his sister was high up the list.

Danny looked at the girl next to him, mentally asking if he should go, Alena nodded her head while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hurry." escaped her lips, "Oh, and..." she leaned in close to Danny and slapped him, the skin on her hand hit the skin on his face. "Don't _ever _call me that, or else." her eyes flashed blue.

* * *

"Jazz! Where are you?!" came a voice outside the hall, a smile came on her corners of her lips, Vlad snarled and phased through the wall. Green and pink flashes mixed into her vision, Jazz's lungs breathed in and out trying to gain air.

_Danny..._

Was her last thought as the world blurred around her, the heat of her breath was the only thing that told her she was alive.

_Please be ok, Danny..._

* * *

**Review! **


End file.
